Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (10th Dimension)
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is the across-the-street neighbor and best friend of Phineas and Ferb. Isabella has a crush on Phineas; however, she doesn't tell him. She's the leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231, and often volunteers to help in Big Ideas, usually with her troop being involved. After Event Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel for 4 years She join the project super soldier with Phineas then ues it make him becoming supers Strength like Steve Rogers he was one of Alive captain Americas Before Cap is melt from ice she fight alongside with Cap Phineas Bewray in Action During Event Mission Marvel at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace is lying in her room when Isabella comes up to talk to her. They both lament how they're feeling left out of the whole situation, as they want to help save the day. After the song, Lawrence turns off the sprinkler which provided rain effects, as he was done watering the lawn. all of the problem is Avengers is out of power now so Hydra,AIM and Sinister 6 want to destroy tri stste areas now At S.H.E.D., Candace tries to convince her brothers not to go, as The Beak suit is only partially operational. Isabella also tries to stop them, but they take off for downtown anyway. The two girls are still at S.H.E.D., when Candace points out that superpowers are a form of energy and thus cannot be lost, only transferred to a different form. Isabella quickly realizes that the powers must be stored in their data collection at the space station, and she and Candace immediately take off for outer space. Candace and Isabella arrive at the space station, and Isabella spots the powers in the data collection tank. Candace tries to get her to beam the powers back to the heroes, but she doesn't know how, as she was dreamily distracted by Phineas dressed as an astronaut. At the space station, Candace spots a big red button, and decides it must be the button to release the superpowers. Isabella tries to stop her, but Candace reasons that the third time is the charm and pushes it. Unfortunately, this deactivates the space station completely, and it begins to plummet back to Earth. As Linda continues her walking tour, the heroes and villains continue to battle over the orbs. The Beak is able to grab one, but Whiplash rips off the arm holding it, and the suit falls apart. Bear Boy catches an orb with his fish, but Venom intercepts the throw to Hulk. MODOK successfully immobilizes Thor and Agent P, bringing the last two orbs to Red Skull, who rebuilds the core and activates the second Power-Drain-inator. As the -inator prepares to fire, Red Skull proclaims that this is the end of the Tri-State Area... but at that moment, the space station lands on the machine, destroying it. Candace and Isabella disembark victoriously, rolling the data collection tank to her brothers. Phineas activates the tank, giving the heroes their powers back. Rescuit by Steve Rogers after event mission marvel